


Nothing like a Grilled Steak

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Days of Yore, Humor, M/M, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Ed is excited by meat.





	

“Ed, seriously, what are you doing?” Havoc lit his cigarette watching Ed trying to figure out how to set up the grill. “It's snowing.”

“Did you see that steak? There is only one way to properly cook something like that.” Ed fumbled around in the snow. He was so bundled up, he could barely move. 

“I'm just not sure why you are so excited about charred meat.”

“It won't be charred!” Ed screamed standing on his tip toes.

“I've had your cooking.” Havoc was amused. 

“One time! And this isn't cooking, it's grilling.” Ed smirked. 

Havoc just hoped Ed wouldn't cry when his meat celebration became a funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> Vexed's fault.


End file.
